


may we meet again

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: - minewt one shot i guess?- maybe sad? it's supposed to be sad- it's the first time i write anything (and first time i use ao3) it's unedited so im sorry if it sucks- this includes newt's death in major detail so if it triggers you i'd recommend you to not read it(listened to pluto projector's violin part while writing this so you can play it to set the mood i guess?¿)
Relationships: Minho & Newt (Maze Runner), Minho/Newt (Maze Runner), Newt - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	may we meet again

Minho's steps got slower as he saw what was happening in from of his eyes, his eyes examining the scene as he tried to process everything in front of him, the blonde haired boy laying, dead on the floor, even though the scene was terrible newt finally looked peaceful, not hurting anymore, he got closer to him, the same boy who was once so hopeless, the one same boy who he had saved before, the difference now is that he couldn't save him,

he wasn't able to save him.

He blinked as he realized what had happened, he was gone, forever, he stared at the boy's eyes, god he loved those eyes so much

The same eyes that once were filled with love now looked, empty.

Things such as death and losses are more of an emotional pain, but this was different, he could feel physical pain of how heartbroken he was and the emotional pain was just torture.

A part of him still didn't want to accept it, they would give the serum to him and he'd come back right?

Right?

At this point he didn't even care to hold his emotions, tears were already raining down his cheeks, oh the things he would give just to have a few more seconds with him.

To tell him how much he had loved him.

"Why him?" he asked to himself

He never deserved this, why does life treat some people in such a cruel way.

This questions would be on Minho's head forever since that day He wasn't ready to say goodbye, he couldn't say goodbye, not to him.

He leaned in getting closer to his face, still wishing that in some sort of magical way he'd start breathing.

He put his hand Newt's face and left a small kiss on his cheek, he didn't want that kiss to be a goodbye, this felt more of a "Thank you" And he was thankful, for every second Newt allowed Minho to spend with him, for every laugh, every tear, every hug, and most of all thank him for being his friend

"May we meet again", he said

As he stood up and watched his friend for the last time Even if he was destroyed by Newt's death He knew he was finally at peace And that's what he deserved.


End file.
